Filosofía en el tocador
by Emiilu
Summary: Oneshot creado para el reto de la página Ranma Fanfics Por Siempre


**Los personajes y el título no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y El Marqués de Sade respectivament****e, más no las escenas, ellas son de invención mía.**

**_Filosofía en el tocador:_**

Una ligera brisa hizo sonar la campanilla que estaba situada en una de las puertas que daban al jardín del viejo Dojo Tendo.

En el hogar se respiraba una inusual tranquilidad. Los habitantes, al menos la mayoría, se encontraban tomando el desayuno.

La imperturbable paz fue interrumpida por un estridente grito femenino que vino de la planta alta de la casa

—Parece que se ha despertado el maestro —comenta Kasumi, con su usual sonrisa

—Y parece ser que Ranma ha sido su primera víctima —murmura Nabiki leyendo una revista sin prestar demasiada atención en realidad a nada.

—¡Venga aquí viejo libidinoso! —gritaba una furiosa pelirroja corriendo detrás de un fugaz borrón bordó— ¡Devuélvame mi ropa!

—¡Primero modela para mí este lindo trajecito —decía el pequeño anciano desde arriba de un mueble mostrando unas bragas color cielo y un sostén a juego

—¡Ay! ¿Podrían hacer menos ruido? Me están taladrando la cabeza —refunfuña la menor de las Tendo bajando las escaleras— Ranma, ¿por qué estás desnudo?

—¡Éste viejo depravado me ha robado toda la ropa! —grita la ahora joven portando solamente los bóxers que usualmente vestía a la hora de dormir

—¡Akanita! —dice el maestro Happosai saltando desde lo alto directo a la peliazul que, haciendo uso de su fuerza, manda al arrugado anciano a dar una vuelta por la estratósfera por al menos, un par de horas

—Genial, ahora tendré que estar así hasta que el maestro regrese —rezonga la colorada

—Ay, ya deja de quejarte. Sólo vuelve a tu forma y listo —rebate la menor de las Tendo

—Akane ¿eres sorda? ¡Me ha robado toda la ropa! TO-DA LA RO-PA —dice enojado el ojiazul con su fina y chillona voz

—Akane, ¿por qué no le prestas algo tuyo en lo que regresa el maestro? No es prudente que un jovencito se pasee desnudo por la casa —decía Soun Tendo con las mejillas enrojecidas— esté en cualquiera de sus dos formas, no es correcto, hija

—Está bien papá —contesta resignada— ven, Ranma, veamos que puedo hacer por ti —le habla a su prometido que aún estaba con los senos al aire

Ambos subieron las escaleras con destino a la habitación de la chica de cortos cabellos. Una vez allí, Akane hizo que Ranma se sentase en su cama mientras ella rebuscaba entre sus ropas algo que el muchacho pudiese vestir en su pequeño cuerpo de mujer.

—¿Qué hacía el maestro en tu habitación? —se animó a preguntar— puedo deducir que quería que le modeles algún conjunto pero.. ya sabes..

—Pues, la verdad, no tengo idea de cómo entró. Anoche, antes de acostarme, trabé la puerta desde adentro.. oh demonios —se lamenta de inmediato— seguramente mi padre la ha dejado abierta cuando bajó a desayunar ¡Estúpido viejo! Le dije mil veces que cerrara con traba justamente por ese motivo —seguía despotricando contra su padre— ah, pero me las pagará. ¡Ya verá cuando recupere mi forma! Y el maestro tampoco se salvará, lo haré trizas —decía parado sobre la cama de la peliazul

—Si, como digas, Bruce Lee .. toma, fíjate si te va esto —le entrega una camiseta de mangas largas color crema y unos pantalones de chándal grises

—Si, está bien, seguro me entrará. Pero primero, antes de cambiarme necesito urgente un baño —dice de repente enojado y avergonzado. Su prometida, conociéndolo como lo conoce, sabe que el muchacho, que ahora es una pequeña pelirroja, le esconde algo

—¿Qué sucede Ranma?

—Nada

—Dime

—No. Me-mejor me voy a bañar.. —se da vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación pero antes de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta vuelve a voltear— Oye, Akane.. —dice con el rostro prendido fuego

—Dime

—¿Pu-puedo cambiarme aquí después de salir del baño? —pregunta avergonzado

—¿Aquí?

—Es que.. no-no confío en el maestro, puede regresar y.. no-

—De acuerdo —lo interrumpe comprensiva. Da por hecho que algo anda mal y que su prometido no quiere decirlo por alguna razón— te prepararé la ropa, si quieres puedo prestarte algo de ropa interior. Aunque sea algunas bragas

—Está bien, gracias —la mira a los ojos y, sintiéndose cohibido, baja la vista al suelo completamente rojo— me gustaría pedirte o-otro favor

—Por supuesto, Ranma, dime que —lo ve levantar la mirada y pasearla por la habitación sin mirarla

—¿Podrías quedarte en la habitación?

—¿Yo? —pregunta anonadada

—¿Por favor? —replica él con los ojos casi salidos de sus cuencas

—De acuerdo, pero deberás decirme qué sucede —condiciona

—Si, si, lo haré ¡Gracias Akane! —la abraza de improviso y la peliazul siente los desnudos pechos de su prometido rozando los suyos propios a través de su ropa. Inmediatamente, el joven Saotome sale disparado de la habitación

_POV Akane:_

Estoy completamente segura de que a Ranma le ocurre algo. Él jamás "necesita un baño urgente" en las mañanas. Mucho menos sabiendo que toma uno todas las noches antes de acostarse para no esperar demasiado al otro día.

_Maldita costumbre que se me ha pegado también a mí_.

Después de que él salió de mi habitación y después de salir del estupor inicial, seguí buscando ropa interior para que se pusiera. Tampoco es que lo voy a dejar que ande con mis pantalones rozando sus partes sin bragas.

No sería asqueroso, pero sí.. raro..

Mi mente voló al momento que Ranma vistió por primera vez ropa de mujer. Debo reconocerlo. Verlo con aquellas vestimentas encendieron un interruptor en mi cerebro. Algo que gritaba _sexy_ por todos lados.

Tuve que disimular todo el día, no quería que mis hermanas o mi padre me descubrieran, pero esa noche, en la soledad de mi habitación, no pude evitar recordarlo con ese enterizo que le marcaba las redondas nalgas y la playera que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación. La brisa más suave ponía duros sus pezones y el idiota ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

No tuve más opción que aplacar los calores de manera silenciosa. Sucumbí al orgasmo boca abajo en mi cama, con mi mano derecha debajo de mí, situada en mi zona íntima y la mano izquierda apretaba el pezón más cercano.

Lo que comenzó como un simple roce, al ir recordando más detalles, más me encendía y más rápido se movía mi mano. Debí voltearme por miedo a que se me escape algún gemido involuntario.

Luego de mi momento de fogosidad, me sentí mal. No solo me había masturbado pensando en Ranma, sino que lo había hecho pensando en él como mujer ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Así comenzó mi travesía. Solía jugar pensando en él, de cualquier forma. Mujer u Hombre, es inevitable que no se me suban los calores sin pensar en él con los senos al aire o su cuerpo transpirado por el entrenamiento.

Solía imaginármelo encima de mí, haciéndome las cosas más indecibles y perversas que jamás imaginé.

Pero obviamente, eso es algo que NADIE sabe.

Cuando por fin di con unas pantaletas que casi no había usado nunca, la puerta se abrió y mi tormento personal entró envuelto con una toalla. Curiosamente ésta le cubría desde los pechos hasta por debajo de los glúteos. Su cabello suelto aún goteaba, el agua caía por su cuello dejando un camino húmedo que despertó mis hormonas en un nanosegundo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya está? —pregunta él despojándose de la toalla y pasándola por su mojado cuello fue bajando por sus grandes pechos hasta pasar por su plano estómago. Mi interior se revolvía pidiendo urgente una liberación que no podía darle

—¿Ya está qué? —le pregunto saliendo de mi nube

—¿Encontraste unas bragas?

—¡Las bragas! —pego un salto— ¡Sí! Aquí están —se las alcanzo— ¿Ahora me dirás qué ocurrió? —pregunto acomodando la ropa que saqué en su lugar tratando de tranquilizar mis latidos y bajar mi lívido

—¿Cómo sabes que ha pasado algo? —pregunta secando su pie que ha subido a mi cama y continúa su trabajo quitando los restos de agua por la pierna hasta llegar arriba, donde abre la extremidad dándome una espléndida vista de su zona más íntima. Obviamente, él no tenía idea de que lo estaba mirando, así que luego de grabar la imagen para después, volteo la cara roja de calor y continúo en lo mío.

—Sólo lo sé —contesto con la cabeza metida en el fondo del placard— te conozco bien, Ranma —lo miro, ahora con la respiración normalizada y los latidos acompasados.

Su reacción me extrañó en demasía. Él simplemente cerró la toalla con vergüenza sobre su cuerpo y se sentó en la cama haciendo fuerza con sus piernas. Como si intentara, de esa manera, evitar alguna cosa.

—Ranma.. —digo preocupada acercándome a él despacio, olvidando mi arrancón de calentura— ¿qué ha pasado?

—El-el maestro..

—¿Qué ha hecho ese.. pervertido..?

—No lo sé —dice compungido aferrando sus pequeñas manos a la tela que lo cubría

—Empieza por el principio —animo sentada a su lado. Poso una mano en su rodilla en señal de apoyo y froto la otra en su espalda

—Bien —suspira— es-estaba durmiendo cuando sentí que algo me presionaba los.. los pezones —dice cabizbajo— lu-luego sentí cómo se me.. se-se

—Tranquilo, Ranma —trato de tranquilizarlo frotando mi mano en la espalda de mi prometido convertido en chica— despacio

—Sentí húmedo _allí abajo_ —dice con el rostro más rojo que su cabello

—¿Cómo que _allí_..?

—Ya-ya sabes.. en.. en la entrepierna..

—Oh..

—El desgraciado me estaba amasando los senos, pero lo peor es que..

—Te ha gustado —digo de repente— y eso te tiene.. nervioso.. ¿asustado tal vez? —comprendo de inmediato y la pelirroja solo asiente— Ranma, no te preocupes, no eres gay o algo parecido solamente por haberte excitado mientras te.. manoseaban los senos.. al contrario, en las mujeres, ese es uno de los puntos más sensibles

—¡Pero Akane, yo soy un hombre, maldita sea! —se enoja

—¡Ya lo se! Pero en ese momento no lo eras. Déjalo estar ¿si? No te preocupes

—Para ti es fácil —rezonga cruzándose de brazos y piernas en la cama dejando su intimidad a la vista cuando la toalla se levanta— tu no te excitas con personas de tu mismo sexo —_si supieras_ pienso desviando la mirada.

Aunque por otro lado, no sabía cómo tomar el comentario. Si bien era cierto que varias veces me habían subido los calores, la verdad era que solo me pasaba con Ranma. En su forma femenina o masculina, solo él lograba ponerme a mil.

De hecho, si no estuviésemos teniendo esta conversación, seguramente estaría grabando su imagen en mis retinas para luego utilizarlas a la noche.

—De verdad, Ranma, no le des demasiada importancia, puede que te sientas mal, pero piensa que estabas dormido. De otra forma eso no hubiese pasado nunca

—Lo sé.. gracias Akane.. por entender

—No te fijes —respondo restándole importancia— ¿quieres que me quede o prefieres cambiarte solo? —pregunto

—Está bien, el maestro no regresará en unas cuantas horas, creo que podré cambiarme tranquilo.

—De acuerdo, entonces, te dejo para que te vistas en paz —dejo las bragas sobre las prendas que usará y salgo de mi habitación

Abajo, el resto de la familia siguió con sus quehaceres sin siquiera percatarse de lo ocurrido con mi prometido. Al sentarme en mi sitio, mi hermana muy amable, como siempre, me sirvió el desayuno que aún estaba tibio

—¿Ya te vas a la Universidad, hija? —preguntó mi padre cuando me vio terminar los alimentos de manera rápida

—Si, debo apurarme si quiero llegar a la segunda clase. La primera ya la he perdido

—Mucha suerte entonces, Akane

Volví a subir las escaleras a buscar mi bolso cuando volví a chocar con Ranma en la puerta de mi habitación. Se veía genial en aquella ropa. Desearía verme la mitad de bien que él, pero mis pequeños senos jamás rellenarían la camiseta como lo hacen sus enormes y descubiertos pechos

—¿Ranma, no te has puesto es sostén que te dejé sobre la cama? —pregunto notando sus pezones erguidos, pero tratando de no darles demasiada atención, así que me adentro a buscar lo que me falta mientras lo oigo hablar a mi espalda

—Sabes que no sé ponerlos, además, en cuanto llegue el maestro, volveré a mi forma.. ¿tu ya te vas? —me dice cuando me hago con el bolso y vuelvo a dejar la habitación

—Si, ya estoy atrasada, al menos quiero llegar a la segunda clase

—De acuerdo ¡que te vaya bien! —saluda gentil— y gracias por la ropa, te la devolveré, lo prometo —sonríe

—S-sí, si, cuando quieras Ranma —logro decir sin tartamudear demasiado. Su sonrisa me deja estúpida

En la universidad, logro llegar a la segunda clase por unos pocos pelos, el profesor se ha retrasado.

Ésta es la peor clase de todas, es la más aburrida. Pero debo cursarla si quiero llegar a recibirme. Debí hacerle caso a papá y anotarme en enfermería o medicina. Algo que me ayudara en el dojo, pero la literatura es mi vida. Y ya no estoy tan lejos de recibirme. Me quedan dos años. Lo malo de toda la situación, es que ya le pusieron fecha a mi matrimonio.

Después de la boda fallida, no se volvió a tocar el tema hasta que ingresé en la universidad hace dos años. Nuestros padres querían casarnos en ese momento, pero logré convencerlos, con ayuda de los puños de mi prometido, que era mejor hacerlo cuando terminara la carrera.

Primero, antes de contraer nupcias, sería la Licenciada en Literatura, Akane Tendo. Me gusta como suena

_Akane Saotome_, me riñe el subconsciente. Mierda.

No me molesta el asunto de casarme con Ranma. A fin de cuentas, lo quiero casi desde que nos conocimos, pero él ha negado quererme a mí.

Aunque nuestra relación ha avanzado poco. Pasamos de ser compañeros que viven juntos a ser buenos amigos y confidentes, pero no más de eso. Ni un abrazo, ni besos, mucho menos hemos tenido relaciones.. ¿Qué haremos cuando estemos casados? ¿Iremos a intimar alguna vez? Supongo que sí, al menos para darles un heredero a nuestros padres..

¿Cómo será el proceso de creación? Obviamente _sé_ cómo se hacen los bebés, pero me refiero al acto en sí.

¿Avanzará él? ¿Avanzare yo? ¿Quién desvestirá a quién..? ¿Cómo se sentirá ser besada por esos carnosos labios y abrazada por sus fuertes brazos desnudos..? Sentirlo entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo, con mis piernas rodeando sus caderas y su enorme miembro, por que sé que es enorme, que me haga llegar a la gloria una y otra vez. ¡Y el momento de ser desvirgada!

Gracias al cielo el profesor entró en ese momento y mis pecaminosos pensamientos llegaron a su fin.

—Bien chicos, hoy analizaremos la historia desde los textos. Veremos cómo el contexto histórico se.. se muestra, cómo moldea, en cierta medida, la historia que estemos leyendo. Saquen sus apuntes y comencemos.

Después de dos largas y aburridas horas, el profesor Yamaguchi nos dejó nuestra tarea. En clase, trabajamos todos con un mismo texto. Para el trabajo, nos dio a cada uno, un libro entero para leer. Por suerte, eran textos cortos, de no más de cien páginas. La próxima clase sería dentro de dos semanas así que tenía tiempo de sobra para analizar el libro a fondo. Más me dio terror cuando mi verdugo me ejecutó.

—Tendo, usted leerá _La Filosofía En El Tocador_, de El Marqués de Sade

—¿¡Qué!? ¿No hay otro libro profesor?

—No, Tendo, léalo. Es un texto bastante rico en lo que a la política y creencias religiosas se refiere. Bastante controversial, y usted, mi querida alumna, es la mejor del curso. Estoy seguro que podrá con ese libro

—Pe-pero es..

—Lo sé. El Marqués es un personaje histórico conocido por su tendencia al sadismo y sus prácticas poco ortodoxas en lo que al sexo se refiere, pero más allá de la morbosidad o los hechos brutales y calamidades que se mencionan, es una verdadera obra maestra. Lo verá cuando lo lea. Me lo va a agradecer. Su trabajo será el mejor, confío en usted, señorita Tendo

Resignada, me dirigí a la biblioteca de la universidad en busca del bendito libro. Me puse de colores cuando tuve que decir el nombre del texto pero casi me desmayo cuando dije el autor

—Ah, veo que el profesor Yamaguchi te ha dado al Marqués —dijo Chian, la anciana que solía preceder la biblioteca— debes de ser una de sus mejores alumnas. Este libro es de los más controversiales que he leído. Sobre todo por el último acto.

—¿Qué ocurre en el último?

—No te lo puedo decir. Aunque tú deberás enfocarte en el contexto

—¿Lo ha leído?

—Por supuesto

—Hay.. ya sabe.. escenas de-de _eso_

—¿De sexo? Pues sí, debo admitir que en alguna que otra me subieron los colores, y eso ya es decir mucho para alguien de mi edad..

Un poco incómoda, me retiré a buscar el texto entre las estanterías. Di con él rápidamente, así que lo tomé y volví al mostrador para que me hicieran los papeles correspondientes para poder sacarlo del establecimiento.

Aplazaría el trabajo lo más posible.

Después de una larga jornada, por fin regresé a mi hogar. Estaba tan cansada que apenas entré, dejé mis cosas tiradas en la entrada. Me sentía agotada.

En el aire sentía el rico aroma a la comida de Kasumi. Ella y yo nos habíamos quedado, Nabiki, por otro lado, se había ido a vivir sola en las afueras de Nerima. Según ella, estaba cansada de la banda de locos que era nuestra familia, pero solía quedarse a veces, como anoche.

—¡Akane! Llegas justo para almorzar —dice mi hermana comenzando a poner la mesa

—Genial, traigo un hambre de mil demonios —le contesto y me percato que el maestro está muy concentrado leyendo unos pergaminos en un rincón. Se lo ve con la cabeza vendada y varios moretones además de un chichón en la cabeza— Vaya, maestro, veo que le ha devuelto la ropa a Ranma —digo en realidad sin saberlo, pero dándolo por hecho debido a su estado

—Ay, Akanita, nadie me comprende —solloza y levantando la vista del pergamino me mira con ojos de cachorrito regañado— Sólo soy un pobre ancianito inofensivo, no sé por qué me tratan tan mal iiiiiiii —llora

—No me convence. Además no es tan inofensivo

—¡Pero Akane..! —se lanza a querer tocarme los senos pero le doy un golpe en la parte trasera de su casi pelada cabeza y lo estampo contra el suelo

—Cállese, pervertido

—Akane, ¿podrías llamar a Ranma? —pide Kasumi

—¿Me hablaban? —dice la potente y masculina voz de mi prometido que no me dio tiempo a responder

—No, solo iba a mandar a Akane a buscarte —explica mi hermana mientras él rodea la mesa y se sienta a mi lado, como de costumbre

—¿Ya se aventó contra ti? —pregunta inclinándose sobre mí para ver al maestro desmayado en el suelo. Su rostro está demasiado cerca del mío y mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza.

—¡Ja! Lo he dejado noqueado hasta la noche, al menos —contesto acomodándome en mi asiento y de paso moviéndome para estar un poco más lejos de él

El almuerzo pasó en tranquilidad. El día transcurrió como de costumbre, Ranma ya daba clases en el dojo y mis tardes solía pasarlas estudiando, a veces me hacía un tiempo y lo veía enseñando. Era un buen maestro. Todos los alumnos lo respetaban, lo llamaban Sensei Saotome, incluso las chicas, que antes de comenzar las clases se las podía ver babeando, pero al comenzar entraban en su papel de alumnas obedientes.

Ese día, me dediqué a observar las clases. Quería demorar lo más posible mi trabajo con _ese_ libro.

Aunque estaba en el dojo, mi mente estaba en otro lugar. El torso trabajado de Ranma me distraía, sus pectorales tensionándose y relajándose, sus fuertes brazos ejecutando movimientos perfectos con sus posturas perfectas. Debí salir del dojo un poco acalorada. Nuevamente.

La noche cayó sin que me diera cuenta. Ayudé a Kasumi a poner la mesa y llevar los alimentos. El tío Genma, peleaba como de costumbre con Ranma por la comida, cosa que ya era normal. Mi padre sólo comía sin prestar atención, igual que mi hermana y yo. Lo que más me extrañó fue que el maestro Happosai no volvió a intentar nada con Ranma o conmigo. Es más, luego de cenar y levantar la mesa, se ofreció a hacer té para todos.

Mi cabeza no daba más. Rendida, me levanté y agradecí los alimentos para luego encerrarme en mi habitación sin siquiera haber tocado mi taza de té.

Y allí me esperaba lo que había evitado toda la tarde. El Marqués estaba dentro de mi bolso, sobre mi cama. Supuse que Kasumi lo llevó allí luego de encontrarlo en la entrada de la casa.

Decidí darme un baño para quitarme el stress del día y bajar las hormonas que ya estaban haciendo estragos conmigo.

Escuché al maestro rezongar abajo, al parecer habían frustrado otro de sus planes.

De regreso en mi habitación, vestida con un ligero camisolín de satín rosa pálido, me dispuse a leer el bendito libro.

¡Dios! Era tan.. raro..

_Me hubiese dado un baño frío después de leer el libro_ pensé con las mejillas rojas.

En las páginas, el Marqués contaba cómo una joven de nombre _Eugenia_ era introducida en el mundo del libertinaje a manos del apuesto _Dolmancé_ y su querida amiga la _Señora Saint-Ange._

El texto estaba escrito en forma de obra, por lo que entre diálogo y diálogo, podía imaginarme claramente cómo hacían que esa jovencita llegara al orgasmo entre palabras lascivas, lenguas en su sexo y penetraciones en lugares indebidos.

Si bien era eróticamente sugestivo, el profesor Yamaguchi tenía razón. El libro trataba con temas como la religión, la política y demás cosas, que me parecieron terriblemente atroces, pero visto desde la perspectiva de los personajes, comprendiendo el daño que ellos poseían en sus cabezas, era lógico.

Me quedé dormida a mitad del libro, en una escena donde la _Señora Saint-Ange_ es poseída por su hermano y _Dolmancé_ mientras _Eugenia_ hacía o veía.. no recuerdo.. el sueño me venció.

_Sueño de Akane:_

_—¡Querida! ¡Has llegado! —escucho a Ranma-chica llamarme. Tenía puesto un kimono azul marino con flores blancas y un obi negro_

_—¿Ranma? —pregunto extrañada. Miro a todos lados sin reconocer el lugar. Sólo reparo en mi propia vestimenta, igual a la de Ranma, pero en rosa con pétalos de cerezo rojos y un obi blanco_

_—Amiga, era hora que llegaras, no puedo esperar para mostrarte las maravillas del libertinaje_

_—¿Li-libertinaje? —no comprendo del todo_

_—Ven, ven que nos espera nuestro invitado_

_—¿¡Invitado!?_

_—¡Ranma! Querido, aquí está Akane, la joven doncella de la que te he hablado —entramos a una habitación pequeña de paredes color pastel y de escaso mobiliario. Sólo puedo ver una mesita con tres sillas a uno de los costados, modulares vacíos y un sillón color magenta de tres cuerpos con mullidos almohadones decorándolo. En ese instante reparo en el "invitado" y me encuentro mirando a.. ¿Ranma-chico?_

_—¡Oh! Qué bella obra de arte —exclama mi prometido tomando mi mano haciéndome girar— bellísima Akane, será un verdadero placer corromper sus creencias —besa mi mano_

_—Qué hermoso cuadro —comenta Ranma-chica— por favor, Ranma, desvista a la doncella_

_—Por supuesto, Señora Saotome-Chan. Me siento como un pequeño en el día de su cumpleaños —me dice acercándose a mí mientras me va sacando poco a poco el kimono que traía puesto_

_—Es-espera, Ranma, q-qué haces?_

_—¿Qué voy a hacer? Ay, querida mía, usted es una deidad. Qué no haría con usted y su bello cuerpo. Quédese tranquila, señorita, que le haré lo indecible, llegaré hasta los lugares donde nadie, ni siquiera usted ha llegado, le haré tocar el cielo con las manos. Y si, usted me lo permite, por supuesto, con la señora aquí presente —Señala a Ranma-chica— quebrantaremos todas las ideas puritanas con las que fue criada y adoctrinada. Mi queridísima Akane, déjese pervertir por este hombre que desea entrar en usted, en todo el sentido de la palabra_

_—¡Ah! Ranma, qué cosas dice, me hace sonrojar y ni siquiera fueron palabras dedicadas a mí —habla Ranma-chica. En ese momento entiendo que es un sueño. Para cuando me percato del asunto, Ranma ya me ha quitado toda la ropa dejándome desnuda mientras él saca su miembro de su cárcel y Ranma-chica besaba mi cuello masajeando mis senos, robándome suspiros._

_Ranma acaricia su falo de arriba abajo mientras su alter-ego bajaba lentamente su mano hacia mi húmeda vagina._

_Mis ojos se cerraron y mis labios dejaron escapar un gemido. Una de mis manos tomó vida propia y se paseó por las voluptuosas curvas de mi atacante mientras la forma masculina de mi prometido me besaba con pasión, invadiendo mi boca con su lengua experta._

_—Akane, eres una pícara —decía Ranma-chica al notar sus dedos mojados con mis jugos. Llevo ambos a su boca saboreándolos mientras se iba agachando hasta llegar a mi centro._

_Dándole una lamida por sobre los labios, me obligaron a recostarme sobre el sofá_

_—Bien, señorita Akane, ahora, le demostraré cómo debe usted abandonarse a los placeres del libertinaje —dice Ranma agachándose en el suelo abriendo mis piernas— Vaya.. veo que aún no la han desflorado.. ¿me haría el honor de ser el primero en entrar en usted? —pregunta sin pudor. Definitivamente es un sueño_

_—No-no lo sé.. aah —gimo de placer cuando introduce un dedo en mi interior al tiempo que siento su lengua moverse por toda mi intimidad_

_—Dulzura mía —murmuraba Ranma entre mis piernas— Dios sabe que he probado los más deliciosos manjares de la tierra, pero nada se compara con el honor de degustar a una virgen_

_—Ah.. Ranma.. sigue —exclamo abriendo más las piernas para él_

_—Como usted diga, bella doncella. Señora Saotome-chan acérquese, deguste su piel impoluta, deléitese con sus senos vírgenes, pasee sus manos por esas curvas que jamás han sido tocadas_

_Si bien era un sueño, se sentía demasiado real. No podía dejar de disfrutar de las atenciones de mi prometido que, por alguna razón se comportaba como caballero._

_—Ahora, señora Saotome-Chan, párese en el sofá y deje su vagina a la altura del rostro de la señorita Akane. Y usted, mi dulce doncella, imite los movimientos que yo hago en la suya, dele placer a la señora_

_Ranma-chica se paró frente a mí y dejó su intimidad a mi alcance. Me recosté solo un poco y ella se agachó chocando su húmeda intimidad con mi nariz. Su aroma entró por mis fosas nasales volviéndome loca. Estiré mi rostro e imité a Ranma que pasaba su lengua desde mi clítoris hasta casi llegar a introducirla en mí. Ranma-chica gemía más y más alto cada vez que la asaltaba. Mi garganta ardía de ganas de gritar, pero no podía evitar seguir con la faena en la vagina de la pelirroja que se corrió en mi boca, sentí sus jugos gotear entre mis labios más no tenía gusto._

_—Dulce Akane, dese vuelta y baje aquí al suelo, voy a desvirgarla de un solo golpe —dijo mi prometido con voz ronca. Obediente me bajé del sofá y me coloqué en la posición que él me indicó, de rodillas y con medio cuerpo recostado en los almohadones. Iba a penetrarme desde atrás y mi interior se removía de pura anticipación._

_Sentí como se paraba detrás de mí y masajeaba mi interior con un dedo mientras pasaba su dura erección por entre mis nalgas creando la expectativa._

_—¡Aah! —grité de placer cuando me embistió con fuerza, sin nada de delicadeza. No había dolor, no podía llegar al alivio, pero disfrutaba del acto en sí. Éramos dos animales en celo._

_De pronto, Ranma-chica aparece con una tetera humeante_

_—¿Qué crees Akane? Ahora seremos tres —dijo con su fina voz volcando el agua caliente dejando a un segundo Ranma varón ya preparado y con el miembro más que listo para entrar en mí_

_—Ah, qué maravillosa idea —dijo el otro Ranma que dejó de penetrarme para pararse y levantarme con él— haremos un emparedado de Akane ¿Qué te parece Ranma?_

_—Yo digo que dejemos de hablar y pasemos a la acción —respondió el que antes era Ranma-chica._

_El primer Ranma, el caballero, como lo he llamado, se acuesta en el sofá, aún sigue sin soltarme la mano así que aprovecha para hacerme sentar sobre él. Yo me acomodo encima de su hinchada virilidad dándole la espalda, llevo una mano hacia ella y la voy introduciendo en mi interior y de a poco comienzo a moverme adelante y atrás._

_Puedo sentir al Ranma-caballero apretar el agarre en mi cadera y al segundo Ranma, el semental, besando mi cuello al tiempo que me hace recostar sobre el primero. Sonriendo maliciosamente comienza a mordisquear alrededor de mis aureolas, con una mano se dedica a pellizcar el seno restante y la mano que le queda, va bajando despacio hacia mi clítoris. Pasa su lengua de un pecho a otro dejando un húmedo camino de besos, lamidas y mordiscos. De a poco, va descendiendo por mi estómago hasta chocar con mi pubis. No creo que vaya a hacer lo que creo que va a.._

_—¡Mgh! —jadeo al sentir la humedad de su lengua rozar mi botón de placer. ¿Es en serio? Ranma está dándome sexo oral mientras el otro Ranma me penetra por la vagina, por un momento, el que tiene su cabeza entre mis piernas pasa su lengua por todo el espacio que le deja el miembro bombeante en mis genitales y juguetea en mi entrada, que está llena del otro, pero su experta lengua se pasea por alrededor dejándome momentáneamente fuera de combate._

_Luego de semejante escena, el que me lamía la entrepierna se levanta del suelo, y me ayuda a darme vuelta quedando acostada sobre el primero aún con su miembro dentro de mí._

_—Bien, si tú vas por allí —dice tocando la entrada de mi vagina que está llena de la virilidad de uno de los dos— yo iré por este lado —remata tocando mi otra entrada. La de atrás._

_El miedo se apodera de mí cuando lo siento rozar su pene en el orificio anti-natura y después, sin dolor alguno, perfora mi zona oscura llenándome de un placer inmenso._

_Me dejo llevar y cierro los ojos, la sensación de estar entre ambos, con los dos dándome sin parar, me excita mucho más de lo que ya estoy. Los siento a ambos entrando y saliendo de mí. El Ranma caballero me sostiene fuerte de la cintura y el segundo me tironea del cabello. Ambos se mueven debajo y encima de mí con ardor, cada vez más rápido, más preciso_

_—Ah, querida, maravilloso, maravilloso —decía el que me penetraba por adelante— ¿Sientes el placer de la liberación? ¿Te gusta sentir, pequeña puta, cómo te fornicamos los dos, de la manera más salvaje?_

_—¡Ahh! Cállate, le quitas la emoción con tanta cháchara —regaña el segundo_

_—Tienes razón, querido amigo. ¿Sabes qué sería aún mejor? —me dice a mí y niego con mi cabeza embebida y empalada por ambos— una tercera verga, que te haga atragantar —dice a mi oído y por acto reflejo abro mi boca y de inmediato siento cómo un tercer pene me invade por dicho espacio._

_Al abrir mis ojos, me encuentro con un tercer Ranma, que me mira con una sonrisa lasciva. Toma mi cabeza de los costados y me mete su miembro hasta el fondo de mi garganta. Lo saco inmediatamente y con una mano lo masturbo mientras con la otra me sostengo para no caer. Miro la dura erección frente a mí y sin pudor alguno paso mi lengua por la hinchada y roja punta. Oigo al tercero suspirar y lo siento quedarse quieto. Levanto la vista y me está mirando con sus enormes orbes azules. Otra sonrisa se forma en su rostro y vuelve a metérmelo hasta la garganta. No puedo hacer más que succionar su potente miembro entrando y saliendo de mi boca._

_Es como si estuviese viendo una película porno. Puedo verme a mí, sometida por tres hombres iguales. Uno me penetra el trasero con dureza, el otro vaginalmente y el tercero parece estar dispuesto a romperme las cuerdas vocales. Y yo lo disfruto. Estoy excitada. Siento el alivio cerca. Pero nunca llega._

_—Aah, Akane —dice el caballero_

_—Ranma_

_—Akane —repiten los otros dos_

_—¡No paren! —no entiendo cómo, pero logro hablar con el tercer pene en mi garganta_

_—Akane —repiten los tres_

_—¡Mmgh!_

_—Akane.. Akane.. ¡Akane!_

—¡Akane despierta! —abro mis ojos abruptamente, agitada, excitada, desorientada. Mi prometido está en mi habitación mirándome con el ceño fruncido pero a la vez aliviado

—¿¡Ranma!? ¿Qué-qué ocurre? ¿Porqué gritas tan temprano? —me quejo molesta más por la frustración de no haber podido llegar al clímax.

—Niña tonta, hace diez minutos estoy intentando despertarte

—¿Para qué harías eso?

—Quería saber si tú también estabas hechizada —dice colorado y cabizbajo

—¿Qué?

—Es que nadie ha despertado —dice ahora serio

—¿Cómo dices? —debo seguir soñando aunque todo me indique que es de mañana

—Anoche el maestro preparó una poción poderosa de sueño, que hace que quién lo beba duerma sin despertar por al menos dieciséis horas. Su intención era dormir a todos y hacer de las suyas. Pero por suerte se ha equivocado de taza y ha caído dormido él también —ríe burlón

—¿Y para eso me has despertado? —pregunto medio enojada estirándome de brazos. Lo noto sonrojarse y desviar la mirada, en eso me miro a mí misma y noto que mis senos se transparentan sobre el camisolín y que mis pezones están erguidos, seguramente por el sueño húmedo

—Oye.. —desvía la mirada a un costado y levanta algo del suelo— ¿Qué estás leyendo? —pregunta tomando el libro que provocó todo el embrollo en mi cabeza— "Filosofía En El Tocador" —lee— oh.. _El Marqués de Sade_ — me mira pícaro— no sabía que te gustara este tipo de literatura —comenta divertido y amaga a abrir el libro para leerlo

—¡Dame eso! —le grito saltando de mi lugar en la cama— ¡Ranma!

—A ver.. veamos qué dice.. —en cuanto intenta leer una página al azar, me tiro sobre él, quedando a horcajadas, haciendo que el libro caiga al suelo y nuestros cuerpos pegados el uno al otro

—Deja el libro en paz —amenazo

—¿O qué? —me reta acercando más su rostro al mío

—Te las verás conmigo —digo lo más amenazante que puedo y de un segundo a otro siento como pasa un brazo por mi cintura, se endereza quedando ambos cara a cara y voltea la situación tirándose sobre mí, con mis piernas abiertas y él entre ellas

—Creo que la que se las verá conmigo es otra —dice demasiado cerca de mis labios y desviándose hacia mi cuello, paseando su nariz por mi rostro. De un segundo a otro él se levanta dejándome con la sangre hirviendo de enojo y de _calor_

—¡Idiota! —le grito cuando sale de mi habitación y cierra la puerta— te hubiera dejado hacerme lo que quisieras —susurro para mí.

Me levanto y me dirijo al baño. Necesito con urgencia un baño de agua fría. O tal vez solo necesito de mis dedos.

Fin

**Uf! Qué calor hace de repente :P he aquí mi aporte a este reto lemonoso que la verdad, ¡me encantó!**

**Gracias a la página Ranma Fanfics Por Siempre que me permitió participar y a la autora del reto que ¡Oh casualidad! También es mi beta, _DanisitaM_. Gracias por confiar en mí para esto :)**

**Espero sea de su agrado y dicho sea de paso, los invito a leer mis otros fic's. actualmente estoy en la segunda parte de _Todos los caminos llevan al corazón_.**

**Les agradezco a todos por adelantado, por tomarse el tiempo de leer, comentar y poner el fic en favoritos.**

**Gracias a todos y nos vemos la próxima!**


End file.
